Our Letters
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: 2nd in the Gravity Falling series. Mabel, Robbie, Dipper, and Wendy all write letters to pass the time until they get to see each other again. Mobbie and Wendip included.
1. August

Dear Dipper, August 18, 2012

Hey, it's Wendy. I'm sorry it took me so long to actually write to you. I've been both really lonely and busy at the same time. I feel like I miss you more and more each day. Anyways, I decided to write to you today because I heard that it was your birthday and you're turning 13. Congrats. What are you and Mabel going to do? I wish I could do more than this letter. I'm sorry. Amanda has been around a lot less lately so I guess that's good. I have more freedom in my life's choices. How have you been? Are your friends still treating you ok? Are the bullies getting worse? Are they dying down? I wish I could be there with you, but I can't so I thought I'd at least write to you once a month and continue to Facetime you. I love you.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, August 19, 2012

Hey Wendy! Thanks for the letter. I really miss you too and yes, yesterday was my birthday. Me and Mabel are going to Disneyland soon. I really wish you could be here too. I'm happy to hear that your Aunt isn't bugging you so much. My friends still treat me nice, thanks for asking. People still bully me, but I just try to ignore it. I really miss you and I love you so much, I always will.  
Love,  
Dipper

Dear Robbie, August 18, 2012

Guess what day it is today. It's my birthday! I'm officially 13 years old. I'm a teenager! Me and Sir Dipping Sauce are planning to go to Disneyland next week. I wish you could be there with us. Have you and your friends ever been arrested? : P I'm just kidding. I miss you. I'm sorry for not writing to you as much as I should've, but starting school again has been very hectic. Anyways, I miss and love you forever.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, August 19 2012

Hey Mabel, happy birthday. I hope you enjoy being a teenager. Disneyland? That sounds cool; I hope you too have fun. By the way the answer is no, me and my friends never have been arrested. I miss you too and I wish I could be there with you. It's okay you haven't been writing that much. I know how school can be sometimes. Anyway, I hope you're having a great time. I love you too.  
Love,  
Robbie.


	2. September

**Sorry, I meant to include this last time: I don't on Disneyland or Gravity Falls. This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101.**

Dear Dipper, September 28, 2012

Not much has been going for me, but I promised that I'd write to you and I'm not planning on breaking any of our promises to each other anytime soon. I guess I could tell you that school has started last week. Me and Tambry are officially juniors and Robbie, Nate, Thompson, and Lee are all seniors. Enjoy 8th grade while you can. High School only gets worse. How is school for you? How have things been going? What's going in your life right now? I'll always love you.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, September 29, 2012.

Hey Wendy, thanks for writing again and trust me I don't plan on breaking any of are our promises either. Well, I hope you get through school without too many problems. School is okay, I guess. I'm getting all A's so far, but people still bully me. I ignore it the best I can, just like you wanted me too. There's not much going on in my life either, just hanging out with Mabel and my friends. I love and miss you with all my heart.  
Love,  
Dipper.

Dear Robbie, September 28, 2012  
There's not much for me to talk about. I just kinda sorta wanted to know what's going on in your life. I love you.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, September 29, 2012.

Well, I started school last week and I am now a senior. High school is a pain in the neck. I hope you're enjoying middle school while you still can. Nothing much has been happening here though, well besides me and my band are playing at the school's talent show in two weeks, so we've been practicing for that. Anyway how's school been for you? I really miss you. I love you.  
Love,  
Robbie.


	3. October

**I hope you enjoy. This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Superman, or Wonder Woman.**

Dear Dipper, October 16, 2012

Hey, Halloween's coming up soon. I was just wondering what you and Mabel were gonna be and don't try to hide the fact that you and Mabel still go Trick-or-Treating. I know you guys still do. Don't worry; I think it's really cool. Actually, Tambry convinced me to go Trick-or-Treating with her as Marceline (me) and the Fire Princess (her) off of Adventure Time. So I'm excited for that. I just wanted to say I love you and make sure you were doing ok.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, October 17, 2012.

Hey, yeah me and Mabel are going trick or treating this year. I'm going as Superman and Mabel's going as Wonder Woman. I'm glad you're going trick or treating too. By the way I watch Adventure Time once in a while and it's a pretty good show. I love you too, I really miss you.  
Love,  
Dipper.

Dear Robbie, October 16, 2012

Happy early Halloween! I'm so excited! Halloween is by far my favorite day of the whole year. Sorry, I know that's childish, but I really do like it. Anyways, how did you guys do at the talent show? What did you sing? Did you have fun? Are you getting tired of all these questions? I love you. Hope school gets better for you and don't worry I will take advantage of Middle School while I still can. I love you.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, October 17, 2012.

Hey, Happy early Halloween to you, too. It's okay, Halloween is a pretty cool holiday. I'm planning on going to a Halloween party with Thompson, Lee, and Nate, so that should be fun. My band did great; we sang a song we wrote. No I don't mind all the questions. I'll try not to let my last year of school suck and I'm glad you're going to enjoy middle school. I love you too.  
Love,  
Robbie.


	4. November

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. I love all the reviews thank you. I promise we'll finish the series. My other stories are still up for adoption by the way. Thanks for reading. We don't own Gravity Falls. **

Dear Dipper, November 18, 2012

Hi. Sorry, that there isn't much for me to write. I'm just really busy right now with school, Robbie's birthday, and Robbie's band. Today's Robbie's birthday. He's 17, meaning that the only one who hasn't aged since we last saw each other is me. I turn 16 in May. Also right now, I'm planning to write a song with Robbie's band and do a duet with them, well kinda. I don't like to do it as much as he does, but I enjoy music a lot and even write and sing it as well. I'm kinda excited for that. Before I go know that I love you. Bye.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, November 19, 2012.

Hi Wendy, I've been really busy with school lately too. I hope that you do good with the duet. I'm glad you like to write and sing music. There hasn't been much going on lately. I got a big science test coming up soon that I have to study for though. Anyway I love you.  
Love,  
Dipper

Dear Robbie, November 18, 2012

Happy birthday! I love you! I needed to make sure you were doing ok. I used to know I was going to miss you and I did before, but I think the fact that we're not together just caught up to me so I've just been really worried about you lately. Also Thanksgiving's coming up, and I just wanted you to know that I'm thankful for you and the way you love and treat me so well. I love you.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, November 19, 2012

Thanks Mabel, I love you too. I'm doing fine by the way, what about you? I worry about you a lot too. Yeah I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving and I'm thankful for you too. I really miss you.  
Love  
Robbie.


	5. December

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We thank you guys for reading. We don't own Gravity Falls. **

Dear Dipper, December 1, 2012

Happy Hanukah! I heard you were Jewish and I didn't know when Hanukah was exactly, but I just wanted to make sure I wished you Happy Hanukah before it happened. I'm Christian, but we haven't really celebrated a true Christmas since mom died when I was 12. Me, Robbie, Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson usually just hang out together so I don't really care. Anyways, I love you. Remember that always.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, December 2, 2012

Hi Wendy, Merry Christmas! I am Jewish, so I do celebrate Hanukkah. I don't care if you're Christian. Anyway I hope you make the best of your Christmas. Hanukkah's pretty fun though. My family comes and visits. I really love and miss you.  
Love,  
Dipper

Dear Robbie, December 1, 2012

Merry Christmas! What is Christmas like anyways? Sorry, me and Dipper are Jewish so we don't celebrate Christmas, we celebrate Hanukah. It's pretty fun. Usually the vast majority of my family visits us. I'll miss you till I get back; I'll love you till I die.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, December 2, 2012.

Happy Hanukkah! Christmas is okay. My family doesn't do much though. We just get together in the morning and have Christmas breakfast, then I usually hang out with Wendy, Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Tambry for the rest of the day. I'll always love you.  
Love,  
Robbie


	6. January

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. I hope you enjoy. We don't own Gravity Falls. **

Dear Dipper, January 1, 2013

Happy New Years! 20-13! Anyway, my new year's resolution is to do a better job at work, like that'll ever happen, but when was the last time a person actually achieved their resolution. By the way, despite all my poor job efforts last year, I'm offered a job at the Mystery Shack again this summer basically because I was the only person that really applied. What was your resolution? I love you.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, January 2, 2013.

Hi Wendy, I'm glad to hear that you're going to be working at the Mystery Shack this summer! I can't wait to see you. My resolution is to try to have more fun at home. I haven't really had much fun since I returned from Gravity Falls. I love you too.  
Love,  
Dipper.

Dear Robbie,  
Happy 20-13! I wasn't really going to have a resolution, but every year since we were really little mom forced us to write down our resolution in a journal she keeps and if we keep it all year, we're allowed to go to any vacation spot we choose. Me and Dipper were obviously going to say Gravity Falls, but they said we had to pick somewhere else. : ( I'll still see you this summer though. I love you.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, January 2 2013.

Happy New Year! I don't make resolutions; I mean what's the point if nobody keeps them? Anyway, I can't wait to see you this summer! By the Waddles really misses you. It took a while but he's finally use to me. I love you.  
Love,  
Robbie


	7. February

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

Dear Dipper, February 14, 2013

Will you be my valentine? I used to remember this day as a day where all I could think about were my exes now I'm allowed to see this day as a truly beautiful day because of you so thank you. Even though we're miles apart, I can really feel your love for me and my love for you. I realized this morning that I'm meant to be with you so thank you, again for making my life happy. I miss you.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, February 15, 2013.

Of course I'll be your valentine! I never really liked Valentine's Day either, but now that I have you, I like it. I really wish we could have been together though. I really miss you.  
Love,  
Dipper

Dear Robbie, February 14, 2013

Thank you for being you and for loving me. I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you so much and I promise that won't change. I wish we could be here together sometimes, but then I remember that you're waiting on me feeling the same way and you don't care that you're the senior that fell in love with the 8th grader so thank you. I love you so much.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, February 15, 2013.

Hey, you're welcome and thanks for loving me back. I love you so much. I really wish we could be together; we'll just have to try to make it until summer though. I promise you as soon as you get back we'll be together again. I miss you.  
Love,  
Robbie


	8. March

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Dear Dipper, March 14, 2013

Hi Dipper, there's really not much for me to say I guess. Well, except for the fact that Nate and Lee have finally gotten together and decided to be gay for each other so I'm happy for them. Also, Tambry's been avoiding everyone for a few months, staying in her room all day, and sometimes she won't even go to school. I love and miss you forever.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, March 15, 2013

Hi, I'm glad to hear and about Nate and Lee. I hope Tambry is okay though. I really miss you. I've been lonely without you, but on the bright side we only have two months until we can see each other again. I can't wait. I love you.  
Love,  
Dipper

Dear Robbie, March 14, 2013

Guess what. We only have 2 more months to go before we see each other again. I hope everything's going ok for you. How's Waddles? Tell him I miss him. He can understand people he trusts. I know he trusts you. I love and miss you.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, March 15, 2013

I know, I can't wait to see you again. Everything's going just fine for me. Not much is going on, but Nate and Lee are finally getting together. Waddles is fine and I'll be sure to tell him that. I can tell he really misses you, too. I'll love you forever.  
Love,  
Robbie


	9. April

**This is written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls. **Dear Dipper, April 18, 2013

Only one more month and I AM FREAKING OUT HAPPY AND EXICITED AND IT WON'T COME SOON ENOUGH. I finally figured out what was wrong with Tambry. Well, sometime back in December, we had a Christmas party. None of us had seen Tambry or Thompson so we all assumed they just didn't come, but apparently they had. Well, anyways they umm... Kinda... Did... Something... Anyways... Tambry's pregnant with Thompson's son. She's just trying to hide it from him. I'm the only one that knows. She says she wants to keep it though, just making sure I'm the only one who knows about her son. I'm the god-mother. So yeah. I love and miss you.

Dear Wendy, April 19, 2013

Hey Wendy! I'm really excited too. I can't wait to see you again. So, Tambry is pregnant? Wow… did not see that coming. If you ask me she should tell Thompson. He seems like a really nice guy, so I'm sure he won't mind. I miss you too, see you soon.  
Love,  
Dipper

My Dearest Robert, April 18, 2013

Sorry, that was hard to resist doing. Dipper told me your real name. Anyways, what's been going on? Did you know that we only have a month left? I'm trying to not let my brain explode. Anyways, I heard you just finished your exams, are any colleges taking you on? Or do you maybe possibly not want to go to college and move to Piedmont with Wendy...? I'm just asking. I'll always love you. I miss you.  
Love,  
Mabeline (That's my real name. : ) )

Dear Mabel, April 19, 2013

So Mabeline? Pretty name. Not much going on. I know I can't wait for this month to be over and I can finally see you again. I did just finish exams. I was planning to move to Piedmont with Wendy. I never really wanted to go to college anyway. I'll always love you too.  
Love,  
Robert.


	10. May

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

Dear Dipper, May 15, 2013

I can't believe that in 2 weeks all this pain will finally be over with and we can together again. It hurts so much having to wait. By the way, today's my birthday. I'm 16 years old today. : ) I'm really excited now that I have 3 years on you again. I'm just kidding. I miss and love you forever.  
Love,  
Wendy

Dear Wendy, May 16, 2013

Happy day after your birthday. I know its hurts having to wait even though its only for two more weeks now . I really miss you and I can't wait to finally see you again!  
Love,  
Dipper

Dear Robbie, May 15, 2013

TWO WEEKS! I'm freaking out. The waiting is mentally killing me, it hurts so bad. Stupid time, just speed up already. I miss you so bad that words can't explain. Please tell Wendy, I said happy birthday. I love you.  
Love,  
Mabel

Dear Mabel, May 16, 2013

I know! I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much. The waiting is killing me too. By the way I told Wendy and she said thank you.  
Anyway I love you and I can't wait to see you.  
Love,  
Robbie.


End file.
